1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor capable of measuring not only an external magnetic field but also a physical quantity, such as acceleration, by use of a magnetic detection element, as well as to a method for measuring a physical quantity by use of the sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known various sensors capable of measuring an external magnetic field and acceleration. Such a sensor includes a substrate, and a weight section supported thereon via a beam, and is configured such that a plurality of stress-measuring elements measure stress that arises in the beam when acceleration arises in the sensor. The sensor further includes a plurality of Hall elements (magnetic detection elements) fixed on the weight section and is further configured such that, on the basis of outputs from the Hall elements, a magnetic field external of the sensor (external magnetic field) is measured (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2003-172633, Paragraph Nos. 0021 to 0034, FIGS. 1 and 2).
However, because of employment of a plurality of stress-measuring elements and a plurality of magnetic detection elements, the above-mentioned conventional sensor becomes expensive and complicated in structure.